


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by leavemealonedontleavemealone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)", AU, Ferard, Gen, MCR, Private School, ferard but not really, my chemical romance - Freeform, they're assholes but also cute beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealonedontleavemealone/pseuds/leavemealonedontleavemealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first band-fiction so don't judge me. I wrote this in maybe two hours and I will admit its not my best work. But, I thought the music video deserved to be turned into a movie or something, so I decided to give a little background to the scenes that are showed in "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" [Dialogue/MTV Version].</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

"I'm okay," Gerard mumbled, re-positioning himself on the front steps of his house. "I promise." Ray sighed beside him.

"You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini, and croquet. You can't swim, you can't dance, and you don't know karate. Face it, you're never gonna make it," Ray said hopelessly. Gerard felt like he'd never get his point across. Who cares what he liked or couldn't do?

"I don't wanna make it," Gerard admitted. "I just wanna-"

_HONK, HONK_

The noise caused the two boys to snap their heads up in the direction of the street, where they were immediately met with water. A whole bucket's full. Their eyes had closed on impact, resulting in missing who exactly had showered them or called them a derogatory term after, but they both had a pretty good idea who it was. Or, more specifically, who _they_ were. Gerard's and Ray's snow-white shirts were now entirely see through, navy blue uniform ties were dripping water, and their hair was stuck to their faces. Ray had apparently gotten a mouthful of the liquid as it attacked them, which he spit out a moment later.

"Maybe neither of us are going to make it," Gerard chuckled, all evidence of humor missing from his voice.

*** * * ***

Gerard reluctantly got dressed in the same uniform from yesterday, which his mother washed and dried before folding and placing it neatly on her eldest son's desk, where he would definitely see it.

Mikey, Gerard's younger brother, was also landed in the same private school that his older brother and friends had. You see, the parents of these kids had seen them as threats to society so they hoped a strict school with strict teachers would straighten up their kids by the time they're eighteen.

What those parents didn't know was their kids were determined to keep that from happening.

-

Frank Iero was younger than his friends, but was definitely much smarter than they were. He got perfect grades and was moved up two grades than what he was originally supposed to be at. His first class of the school day was chemistry, allowing teenagers to deal with chemicals before ten A.M., which he found illogical. But he wasn't one to speak up, so he quickly wrote out the procedures for the experiment that they were performing today and then got his gear on. He tried to ignore how Ray was writing with "Mango Tango" crayon all over his lab write-up sheet, and also tried to ignore how Ray proceeded to eat the crayon.

"No, does not taste like Mango at all," Ray gagged into the garbage beside Frank's experiment table, as if he had been answering an unspoken question. Frank sighed and got back to work. He poured some liquid--"the yellow one" the instructions stated--and then began to smell something lemon flavored. Frank looked around, maybe Ray had brought one in? He was spinning around in his chair, with no other liquids to be seen. Frank's eyes drifted down to "the yellow one" and brought the beaker up to his nostrils. It smelled like lemonade! Frank turned around to inform the teacher, Mrs. Hannigan, but found that she was fast asleep--feet up on the desk and leaning back in her chair--snoring away. Well, if she didn't care, Frank didn't have to. He brought the glass up to his lips and gulped away the liquid, cringing at its sour taste.

-

Mikey was not proud of how the day had been going so far. He'd been tripped twice, smacked in the face by opened lockers a few times, and had a " _KICK ME!_ " sign on his back for the past hour. No one had been polite enough to tell him, or even bothered to notice his existence for long enough to actually kick him. It was time for some relaxing.

After third period, he went to the other side of the school, where the main office was located. The bell rang for fourth period as he opened the doors. No one was waiting at the front desk just before the principal's office and no one was in there, either. Mikey figured Principal Derickson was off having sex with the secretary in the bathroom stalls again, just like last time.

Mikey quickly made himself at home in the office, sitting down in the comfortable spinny chair. Then, he had an idea. He picked his cassette player out of his pocket, and hooked it up with the intercom, happy that he had been listening to a loud and dramatic song that morning on his way to school. With the press of a button, Mikey was playing the song over the school's intercom and he felt like he ruled the world.

That was, until school security came running and Mikey fled the scene of the crime.

-

Gerard wasn't sure why he joined the swim team. Like Ray had said yesterday, he couldn't swim, but he also didn't feel comfortable in a _Speedo_. He had been pulled out of fourth period to come outside to the pool and practice with the team. Gerard had participated in waiting three minutes in the locker rooms as everyone else got their swimsuits on, but once they were all ready to jump in the giant hole filled with water, the black-haired boy found himself standing on the diving board with his uniform still clung defiantly to him.

The coach blew the whistle, signalling the team to dive into the water. All six bodies hit the water at the same time, splashing Gerard slightly as they did, and started off towards the other end of the pool. He stood with his hands on his hips, staring at the blue water sparkling up at him and decided that, no, he was not going anywhere near that death trap for another three years.

"Mr. Way!" The familiar yell of the coach came from behind the defiant looking student. Gerard turned to face Coach Willis with an emotionless expression. "What in the Hell are you doing?" His Southern accent was very much noticeable and automatically made him seem less intimidating than he looked on the outside.

"I can't swim," Gerard shrugged. Coach gawked at him.

"You chose to join the swim team!"

"Yes, but I didn't chose my talents," Gerard crossed his arms and stepped down from the diving board.

"Fine, go... fold the towels or something," Coach shook his head and walked away after motioning to where the towels were lazily thrown onto a blue bench just beside the entrance to the locker rooms. Gerard sat down next to the pile and got to folding.

Just ten minutes later, the rest of the swim team had gotten out of the pool. Gerard waited at the other end of the locker rooms for when it was time to leave and happened to see something interesting. Tommy Roberts, editor and chief of the school newspaper, was checking out the shamelessly naked Bobby Michael, photographer for the yearbook. Both boys were attractive, Gerard had to admit, but Tommy had always gone out of his way to explain how heterosexual he _definitely_ was. Seems like someone had been lying to themselves.

The bell rang and Gerard was happy to remember that he could go to lunch.

-

All four boys sat on the same set of stairs to eat their lunches. No one had bothered to leave one table open on the courtyard, so their placement had been a last resort.

"Why are we all sitting so far away from each other, again?" Frank asked, sipping his soup.

"Because if one of us is tormented in some way, the rest of us aren't bothered by it," Ray explained.

"Who came up with that dumb idea?" Frank mumbled.

"Hey, I happen to think its perfectly-" Ray was about to argue when Frank was hit in the face by a flying baloney sandwich, followed by giggles from the direction in which the food came. Frank sighed and turned to Gerard. Gerard gave him a look that assured the baloney-throwers were assholes. Mikey glared at the table that was laughing at Frank.

"Real smart of you to waste your food on childish acts of defense, asswipes!" Mikey yelled, standing up. The other three stood as well, knowing what was sure to come next.

"What'd you say you little punks?" The leader of the group growled, as if they'd all said something. Without giving them an answer, the group ran. The lacrosse players that also had a throwing sandwiches hobby were close behind, but with a few turns and twists inside the building they'd lost those three players of the lacrosse team and ended up in the library.

"Goddammit, Mikey," Gerard panted. "I'm glad you did that for Frank, but I had just eaten two sandwiches."

"Sorry, Gee," Mikey apologized, using Gerard's nickname, before taking a puff from his inhaler.

"Shhh!" The librarian scolded from behind the front desk. The group sat down quietly around a giant globe in order to calm themselves down from the marathon they felt like they'd just ran.

Moments later, the doors opened and ten students filed in, five girls and five boys, along with a teacher.

"Ms. Patterson, would you mind if my students practiced their ball dancing in here? The volleyball team is having a meeting in our regular room," Mr. Paulter asked. Ms. Patterson looked like she turned to jello when Mr. Paulter spoke to her.

"But of course, Adam," She batted her eyelashes and made him look uncomfortable.

"Uh, thank you, Ms. Patterson," He smiled and then gave the signal for his students to begin their routine. The four boys frowned.

"This sucks," Mikey spoke for all of them. They all left the library and walked out into the hallway. Vice Principal Matthews walked out of the janitors' closet, blocking off the boys' path and buttoning up the last button on her blouse.

"Boys," she greeted them with a small smile before walking back the way they had come from. One of the chefs from the school kitchens stumbled out of the closet blissfully.

"Wow," he laughed before collapsing on the ground.

"Should we..?" Gerard trailed off.

"No," Ray answered.

-

Gerard figured it was time to go to class. He sauntered into the chemistry room ten minutes late and received several glares from his peers and the teacher. He sat down at his table and started messing around with things, but not doing anything in particular. Mrs. Hannigan began passing back tests from the week before and once she got to Gerard's desk, she smirked and placed test on the table. A large _"F"_ written and circled in red ink stared back at Gerard. As a way to make Mrs. Hannigan feel like she had failed as a teacher, he jumped up and laughed in excitement.

Then a fist connected with his face.

"Shut up, fag," Tommy Roberts said. "You didn't even pass." Gerard's nose started bleeding as he chuckled.

"Neither did you," Gerard coughed, placing his nose in a loose tissue that soaked up most of his blood.

"What do you mean, I got an A!" Tommy argued.

"Come on, Tom," Gerard stood up and backed away towards the door. "We all know you gave that blowjob to Bobby Michael for the answers to the test, and could've never passed it otherwise."

"That's not... true..." Tommy sighed. And then Gerard was gone, but smiled at the sound of everyone laughing at Mr. Roberts. The truth was, Gerard was an asshole to people that were assholes to him.

-

Frank was invited to the girls' locker room with Jamie Smiths. He wasn't sure why, but had a feeling its because she was just dumped by her boyfriend, Bobby. Frank didn't know him, but he heard Gerard talk about him once, probably because he'd given Gee a bloody nose a few times.

Anyways, Jamie liked to sit really close to Frank. He didn't find it uncomfortable, but strange. She'd always pretended he didn't exist before, but now that she was single and desperate, it was like her senses had been heightened and was really on radar for virgin boys.

Frank fit into that category.

"You know," Frank leaned in to look at Jamie's eye, where a white puff of something laid on her eyelash. "You have something in your eye." Jamie closed her eye and leaned closer, giving Frank access to take out the piece of fuzz, which he did.

"Ow!" She gasped, and covered her eye in pain.

"Sorry," Frank shrugged. "Hey, I gotta go, but sorry about your boyfriend situation. I'm sure Mikey will find out about that soon, so I'd advise you don't go down that road. Anyways, bye." Frank liked throwing Mikey under the bus, only because Mikey did it to him so often. Though, they'd still stand up for each other when its needed.

-

Ray Toro leaned on his mallet as he watched Gerard hit one of the balls through three whickets. Frank put on his sunglasses as the sun shined through the clouds, then also leaned on his mallet. Four cheerleaders practiced their routine behind them, being obnoxiously loud.

"I think that's... how many points is that, Mikey?" Gerard asked, sheilding his eyes from the sun and looking on at where the ball landed.

"Twelve points, Gee. Three points, Ray-" Mikey answered, but was soon cut off by somone tackling Gerard. Frank sighed and looked away from the sight as Mikey and Ray tore the guy off of Gerard. When the dude took off running, Frank was the first to go after him, followed by Gerard and Ray. They'd lost the guy, that is, until they saw him putting on the head of the bear mascot.

"Get him!" Ray shouted and Frank tried to knock him down, but failed. Gerard and Ray shared a look, then tackled him from opposite sides, succeeding in knocking over mascot man and themselves. Mikey sauntered over, chuckled, then kicked the bear in the head. He woke up his friends and brother.

"What a douche," Frank muttered, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," Gerard agreed, massaging his shoulder. "Let's go scare that Jamie chick you told us about."

-

Why they thought it was a good idea to scare the living shit out of Jamie Smiths after Frank had just self-cock-blocked himself and her? They don't know, but the outcome of Jamie screaming when Frank had jumped out of her locker was pretty funny from behind the trashcans.

"Hey, there's a Twix in here-"

"Mikey don't touch it," Gerard slapped his hand away just as Frank came back to them.

"I think that was quite uneventful," Frank admitted. "Let's go prank her ex-boyfriend."

"Why'd he break up with her, again?" Mikey asked. "Just wondering."

"He totally cheated on her with Tommy Roberts," Gerard explained.

"Really? You mean the Tommy Roberts that kicked me in the balls for saying the word 'gay' in his general vicinity?" Ray chuckled.

"Yep, that's him," Gerard nodded. "Internalized-Homophobia-Tommy. Those are always the ones that turn out to be gay, you know."

"Now I do."

The trip to the nurse's office was fun for everyone except Mikey, who had to charm his way into the medicine cabinet. The plan was to grab as many pills as possible and then store them in Tommy's locker for them to spill out.

"How is this a good plan?" Mikey had asked.

"Because there's not much else we can do to make fun of him in a private school, other than make him look like he has many problems," Gerard answered.

"I feel bad about this."

"We all do, but there will be time to worry about that in Hell."

So, they hid behind some trash cans as Tommy went up to his locker. He put in the combo and once he opened it, pill containers of all varieties spilled out and onto the floor. His mouth dropped open at the sight and he immediately looked around to see people staring at him.

"Alright, who did this shit?!" Tommy growled. Everyone either backed away or ran off. "Huh? Was it you?" He threatened a small boy, who was shorter than Frank. Shit.

"Hey, it was me!" Gerard stood up from behind the trash cans. Tommy looked at him and glared.

"You."

"Me."

"You!" Tommy gripped Gerard's shirt collar.

"I just said that!"

"Dickhole, I'm gonna make you and your litte clique pay for this!" Tommy glared behind Gerard at the three other boys.

"Technically," Frank spoke up, "I believe-"

"Shut the fuck up, Twinkie," Tommy shoved Gerard into the lockers and discarded him to tower over Frank. "No one wants to hear you stand up for your weak little boyfriend. You're nothing but a little-"

Gerard had almost missed what happened next. He had almost blinked. But, luckily enough, Frank had moved fast enough to pop Tommy right in the nose with his fist. And now, Tommy was on the floor, bleeding.

"Holy shit!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Gerard pushed himself up off them ground, "Guys, I think it might be time to.."

"Leave?" Ray finished, watching as Frank held back tears as he held his fist.

"Yeah," Gerard rushed over to them.

"Let's go." Mikey said, and they took off.

-

Frank broke his knuckles. They all had a good laugh about it after Frank got out of the emergency room, where he had been taken right after the four of them ran out of the school.

They also all got detentions, along with Tommy Roberts.

"Hey," Gerard had said to Frank when he saw that he had gotten his first detention ever. "Sorry about that detention, but I think what you did was really brave."  
"Thanks, Gee," Frank smiled. Gerard smiled back.

"Alright, you guys, we're right here. Make out on your own time," Mikey rolled his eyes, laying upside down on Frank's hospital bed. Ray chuckled beside him.  
"Whatever, Mikey, we weren't going to kiss," Frank laughed. Gerard laughed with him. Soon enough, they were all laughing about absolutely nothing.

The moment didn't last for very long, though, because the next day, Tommy and four other lacrosse players cornered the boys.

"You and your gang, versus me and mine. Today at three on the field, what do you say?" Tommy asked Gerard. Gerard's eyebrows pinched together and he looked back at his friends.

"What?" He asked. "First of all, that's five against four, that's not fair. And second, what would we be doing that's a you-versus-me competition?"

"First, who cares? Second, lacrosse." Tommy smirked and received a high five from one of the other guys.

"First, you wouldn't need more backup if you weren't a coward. Second, that's also not fair, we don't know how to play lacrosse. And that gives you another advantage, which you would only need if you were a coward," Frank responded.

"First- I mean, fine. Bucky, leave," Tommy demanded. The one apparently named Bucky frowned and walked away. "We don't know how to play croquet, so what else would we do?"

"Something we both know how to do," Gerard said. "Or, we could just not fight at all?"

"I think we need to settle the feud."

"What feud? There's no feud. We're both equally assholes in our own ways!"

"Shut up and let me punch you!"

"You already took care of that in chemistry, remember?"

"Fuck you, man!"

"I bet you want to," Frank mumbled, cutting off Gerard before he could say anything.

"What was that, Twinkie?" Tommy focused on the shortest boy.

"Goddammit, Frank," Mikey muttered. "Look, Tommy, we're no interested in fighting you, so how about we start over. Hey, I'm Mikey Way. This is my brother, Gerard, and our two best friends, Ray Toro and Frank Iero-"

Tommy punched Mikey in the cheek, cracking his glasses.

"Fuck!" Someone shouted just before the rest of Tommy's gang began to beat the four bloody.

After maybe ten minutes of torture, their attackers left them on the floor, panting and gasping in pain.

"Ray?" Gerard coughed.

"Yeah?" Ray winced.

"We're not okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry you probably don't like it, but I tried. I do hope you enjoyed, though! :)


End file.
